This invention relates to solubilized water insoluble dimethyl polysiloxanes including both the cyclic and the non-cyclic dimethyl polysiloxanes. The compositions of this invention are particularly useful in cosmetic applications.
The solubilization of common cosmetic oils into aqueous media has always been of interest to the cosmetic formulator. However, the number of chemical compounds available as recognized solubilizers and their range of functionality in this capacity remain quite limited. Consequently the cosmetic formulator has sought alternate emollient oils which have been chemically modified to achieve aqueous solubility. At times, either the aesthetics or the costs of using such oils have limited their use. At other times, no chemically modified oils are commercially available to fill the aesthetic requirements of a finished formulation.
Cyclic and non-cyclic dimethyl polysiloxanes provide a great number of unique aesthetic/tactile characteristics, i.e., outstanding lubricity, gloss and elegance in finished formulae. The cyclic polysiloxanes additionally provide lubricity without oily feel or tackiness. They are also warm and dry on application. Unfortunately they must be used in reasonably large amounts to achieve these effects, yet are incompatible in aqueous systems at those needed levels.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the instant invention to provide for the solubilization of the water insoluble dimethyl polysiloxanes.